narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boar-Masked Anbu Member
Ino? What's up with the 'Ino' in the article title? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :Considering we have an unnamed captain with the brackets distinction of Tori, I assume it's supposed to be the animal in his mask. Omnibender - Talk - 18:42, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yosh. I was wondering if it'd confuse people at first but considering there might be other ANBU who can use Earth release and for the sake of consistentcy i changed the name to reference the mask he wears--Cerez365 (talk) 18:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand that, but 'ino'? What animal is that supposed to be? ? ? An Ino? Wouldn't it be easier to describe the mask in English, to avoid confusion that it might be an official Japanese description or something? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::He does use Pig-focused Jutsu, so Ino makes sense to me. (talk) 19:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) So should it be changed to Inoshishi or use the english Boar or (Boar Mask)?--Cerez365 (talk) 19:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say neither. The mask looks nothing like a boar to me, despite his pig-themed technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:13, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::The mask does look like a boar to me though especially when it was depicted in the manga (they changed the crvature of the mouth). At the very least it resembles the lid he summoned. --Cerez365 (talk) 21:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::would it be better if it were changed to "buta" instead?--Cerez365 (talk) 21:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I checked the manga and it does seem to have tusks like the boar on the lid has. I would suggest keeping things clear and simple, though, and naming this article something along the lines of 'Pig-masked ANBU Member' or 'Boar-Masked ANBU Member'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:27, November 12, 2010 (UTC) fillers I saw a boar-masked anbu in the filler Kakashi Love Song episode 191, should we put that Boar masked anbu member was in this filler? I saw him around 02:36 i swear i looked it over a million of times and it is the same exact mask well same guy same body mass everything in 02:36 he is in the right side of the Jōmae Village female ninja"forgot her name" I dont know how to take the picture but please someone go see for themselves! PLZ!--Black-Light (talk) 00:08, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Black-Light Conflation There was an ANBU/He was featured in Part I chapter 57/58. I know the earlier one looks much more robust so it ok if I (for lack of a better word) conflate the characters?--Cerez365™ 17:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree conflating them. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 17:46, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey -Black-Light you're right he has the same mask as Boar Masked Anbu,but the other one in the left side has the same mask as ANBU Commander,we don't know is he or not but they're confusing me And he appeared in many episodes whithout white uniform